Chance meeting
by xx blood-on-roses xx
Summary: Clary keeps meeting a strange and mysterious boy. Will he be an ordinary boy, or is he hiding something that'll change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_ I watched as he walked past me. Hair swishing, and his eyes twinkling like a thousand stars. i knew that he was special, there was something about him you know ? the sort of thing that made you want to run up to him and get his attention and yet, he felt untouchable, like a crystal from the crown jewels. Tomorrow, at the club i'll talk to him whoever is watching i'll tell him my name._

Clarissa Fray- a small, red haired 16-year-old, with green eyes like emeralds and a smile to melt the north poll. As she pulled on her black skinny jeans and green smock top she gave herself the once-over. _Why can't i look more... well more. _she wondered. Then she heard her doorbell ringing through the house _simon, _she ran to the door and yanked it open, flinging herself into her best friends arms.

"Hey Clary" simon said in a muffled voice

"Thanks for coming with my Si" only she called him that, he wouldn't let anyone else

"Yeah sure, anything for you" his eyes wrinkled as he beamed at her

Simon was, well Simon, always wearing jeans and a gamers shirt and ALWAYS with Clary, it was almost like he was glued to her side, wherever she was you wouldn't have to wait long until he was there...

I know it's short but the next one will be longer i promise :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Probably should have said in chapter 1- I don't own anything, my inspiration is from the one and only Cassandra Claire :) cause if I did well Jace may not have ended up with Clary *laughs evil-ly* x

Arriving at pandemonium- named for having rough crowds in that area but you never heard of anyone getting hurt- it looked like a basement but when you walked inside you were hit with a techno beat and battered from all sides with swaying, trance-like teenagers. There was a mysterious aura to the air tonight. It was like someone was watching, waiting for someone or something to make a move.

As me and Simon walked onto the floor, i walked into someone and it hit me, the smell of rotting flesh. I gagged and Simon spotted me.

"Clary ?" Simon put his hand on my shoulder to steady me "Clary what's wrong ?"

"Nothing simon, i'm fine" i lied with ease and he didn't question me. He never did. I scanned my eyes around the room trying to see what had smelt so terrible and i saw it, well _him_ if you could call it a 'him'. He had silvery white hair and a determined grin as he walked over to a girl who was like him, looking determined- and they both were, well beautiful.

...

"What is your name" the vampire growled at me

"Isabella, but all my friends call my izzy" i said with a flirty air. Stupid Vampire, i laughed inwardly

"So, izzy.." The vampire rolled my name off his tounge as if tasting it "Are you single?"

I kissed him quickly and pulled him into the storage room, giving the signal

...

"Simon, wait here" i knew he wouldn't listen to me but i had to try

"Clary your mad, i'm not letting you go anywhere." He said determindly

"Look Si, i wouldn't normally ask you to and you know that but i think... well hell i think that was a vampire and he just took and innocent girl into the supply closet" i couldn't belive i'd just lied to my best friend, no my brother, all because i didn't want him falling in love with _her. _Simon didn't laugh, or look shocked he just nodded and handed me my bag with my blades in. I told him only a few weeks ago, but he still wasn't really used to it.

I ran towards the supply closet and while whispering _nakir_ silently into my blade, which shot up like a cork coming out of a bottle, and kicked the door in.

...

"Well, well, well Izzy. You seem to be in a sticky situation..."

"Why would that be ?" i knew what was coming and checking i still had my 'bracelet' smiled unknowingly at this gorgeous killing machine

"Isabella, you have just been making out with a..."

"Vampire ?" a voice came from behind me and i turned seeing a young red-haired girl "I mean at first i thought you where a werewolf cause of the smell, i mean urgh! "

I looked in shock at this fragile, yet confident girl

...

"Stupid demon" I muttered pulling the ropes tight around his muscular chest, turning to the tall black haired girl i added "Isabella Lightwood, you might wanna leave"

Stuttering she said "How do you know my name, and who are you"

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. My name is Clarissa Morgenstein, recently escaped from the infamous Valentine Morgenstein. I saw you walk in and your brothers hadn't seen you signal, thought you needed some help ?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear diary, _

_i cant believe what happend i mean this small, slight girl saved my life. i couldn't believe she was VALENTINES daughter ! i'd think she'd be killing me but _

_no and then she ran off before Jace or Alec came running and and eyed the tied up demon_

_I dont know if she really is valentines daughter because Jace said she was all- faithful to him and wasn't to be trusted, but whoever she was i owe my life _

_to and am really grateful._

...

_Dear diary, _

_Why was i soo stupid, i should've been watching izzy rather than Jace, he can take care of himself but she can't, thankgod for that girl who was there, izzy claimed she was valentines daughter but i think she hit her head because if she was then izzy would have a life debt to her and that **isn't** good. _

_Whoever that girl is, we have to find her and work out who she is._

...

_Dear diary, _

_The girl who saved Izzy just can't be valentines daughter, because that means that i have been non-stop thinking about a girl who is.. well. evil. and evil _

_isn't the angle im working so we have to find that girl and ... well do something._

Jace Wayland looked up from his 'book' to see izzy standing in the doorway, ashen and pale "iz, you need to get some rest, and in the morning

we'll find the girl who saved your life and... thank her"

"Jace, she was VALENINES DAUGHTER i know it, i just know it ! she told me... and ... and" izzy was really working herself up now. Jace ran over to

her and hugged her "okay iz, time for bed, we'll get hodge to give you something to help you sleep, okay ?" she didn't reply, just sniffed and

turned to leave.

...

"you hit me once i hit you back

you gave a kick i gave a slap

you smashed a plate over my head

and i set fire to our bed"

Clary was singing _very_ loudly along to her favourite training tune as she threw knives and channelled out all her teenage angst. Stop thinking

about Jace Wayland Clary, he's no good and father wont approve "screw father" Clary muttered putting an extra lump of sarcasm on the last word.

Stupid inner monologue, still thinking about what 'he' would like, well Clary was on her own now and so was independent and didn't care what

other people thought. Clary was still singing as she walked over to the heavy iron front doors of her mini-mansion (it had belonged to her mothers

family and was given to her by her mum when she escaped)

*flashback*

_"clary, go to manhattan, okay sweetie there is a house there that's concealed from your father *footsteps* look clary you have to go if you leave now he _

_won't be able to catch you"_

_"But mum, i wont leave you"_

_"you're gonna have to honey, i'll be fine"_

_"promise?" her mother paused before, smiling through tears said_

_"i promise, i love you Clary"_

_"you too mummy"_

Clary quickly wiped away the moisture from her eyes, some memories where too hard to bear. She managed to escape and after finding the

house, was greeted by her neighbours, Simon and his mum. okay, this memory made her smile. Simon had been wearing a gamers t-shirt that had

read 'i went outside, the graphics were okay but the gameplay sucked' and some torn up jeans that were slightly too small for him. They'd

instantly become friends, and even though Clary didn't go to school, stuck together. There ,she thought hitting a target in the heart, perfect.

Tonight i'll go to pandemonium and kick me some demon ass !. Unfortunately Clary had forgotten all about Jace, Izzy & Alec

**Thank You for reading :) xxxxxx**


End file.
